


Family Dynamics

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Snapshots of the Amari family, told in sequential points in Fareeha and Angela's relationship.





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Fareeha is in town visiting her father, and she has something important to share with him.

“She misses you, you know.”

Wrinkles creased, eyes narrowed and softened, a tender sigh escaped cracked lips. The low roll of thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Fareeha,” the voice began, “you know I love your mother. I never stopped. But she made her choice long ago. I understand why she decided to go down the path she did, and I don't resent her for it, but she made it clear that she placed her work over her life at home.”

Fareeha sat silent for a moment. She didn't really expect much when she asked, but she couldn't help bringing it up anyways. 

“You know how I've felt about this for a while, Fareeha. Why bring this up now?”

Fareeha shifted in her seat, her stoic demeanor faltering as she felt curious eyes upon her. “Because,” she began, “its important to me that you two get back on speaking terms.”

“What changed?” A lone eyebrow sat high on his forehead, the other furrowed low.

“There’s… someone in my life right now.”

The man leaned back into his chair, and took a draw of the cigar he held between his fingers. "It is serious, then?" Fareeha nodded a single time before continue, voice steady and strong. "Yes. She is... very special to me, and recently we've been talking about taking the next step.”

He could no longer hide the smile behind the stoic and facade. Pearly whites shone in the low light. He made for Fareeha's hands, clutching them in his own. "I am so happy for you, Fareeha. You above all deserve happiness." Fareeha returned the smile, matching the growing excitement her father was displaying with each passing moment. "You'll have to tell me everything about her.”

She took a moment, and gazed off into the distance. A smile crept along her face as she thought back to all of Angela’s special qualities that made her fall in love in the first place. It nearly overwhelmed her; thoughts lead to memories, some as inane as flashing her radiant smile from across the room, while some more eventful, like when they set out on a nearby lake on their rented canoe, relaxing as the breeze carried away fallen blossoms into the water. 

“Honestly, Dad, I’ve never known anyone like her. She’s honestly the best thing to happen in my life,” she leaned her cheek into the hand now propped on the table, “she’s my world, Dad.”

“Oh?” He replied with a raised eyebrow and ever-so-familiar gleam in his eye. “Will I ever find out her name?”

“Angela,” She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, “Angela Ziegler.” 

His eyes narrowed in concentration, eyes darting back and forth, traversing the unseen path of memories, trying to trace the name back to something from the past. His eyes lit up in recognition. “Ah! Angela! Yes I did recognize that name. Your mother had mentioned Angela in her letters to me when she had first been introduced to Overwatch. Such a horrible past, and yet she shows such strength. She’s lucky to have you by her side.”

“And I’m lucky to be by hers,” a musing sigh breathed from her lips.

The man sat for a moment, before springing up and grabbing a blue and green hat from the table, placing it on his head. “Come now, tell me more about her in the living room. Don’t want to miss any of the game now do we?” Fareeha grabbed her matching hat and put it on, smirk widening into a smile, “Like I could ever speak between all your yelling and hollering.”

**Author's Note:**

> It pains me that Fareeha is "not a Bruins fan."
> 
> She just had to be from Vancouver. >.>
> 
> If you want to see some of the ficlets I don't usually upload to Ao3, you can find them at my tumblr "junglejayps.tumblr.com"


End file.
